


Сон в летнюю ночь

by dokhtar_vatzzan



Category: Jeeves & Wooster, Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 20:32:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18198977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dokhtar_vatzzan/pseuds/dokhtar_vatzzan
Summary: Есть ли что-то, чего Дживс не мог бы устроить?





	Сон в летнюю ночь

**Author's Note:**

> Огромная благодарность **оку** за прекрасные иллюстрации к фанфику

  
― Старина! ― обратился я к славному малому, который завязывал вашему покорному пепельно-серый галстук. 

― Сэр?

Лазоревый пошёл бы мне больше, но, чувствуя себя в превосходном настроении, я решил явить Дживсу великодушие. Недавно я одержал победу в состязании воль, наотрез отказавшись от кругосветного тура, коим Дживс упорно пытался меня соблазнить. Пепельно-серый должен был подсластить бедняге горечь поражения. Кроме того, в клубе я собирался переодеться.

― Старина! ― повторил я. ― Меня мучает философский вопрос. 

― Неужели, сэр?

― Да, Дживс. Философский вопрос, который требует философского ответа и всё такое. Одним словом, не для средних умов.

― Неужели, сэр?

― Ты можешь не повторять два раза подряд «неужелисэр»?

― Могу, сэр.

Я кивнул, оглядел себя в зеркале и поднёс ко рту сигарету. Дживс щёлкнул зажигалкой.

― Так вот. Тётя Далия, а она бриллиант среди тётей, говорит, что твоими мозгами можно резать стекло.

― Мне приятно это слышать, сэр.

― Я не какой-нибудь там Финк-Ноттл, но признаю: моими мозгами резать стекло нельзя.

― Если у вас возникнет необходимость в резке стекла, сэр…

― …Я тут же не премину воспользоваться содержимым твоей черепушки.

― Когда вам угодно, сэр.

― Но речь-то не о резке стекла!

― Неужели, сэр?

― Я ведь просил не повторять «неужелисэр»!

― Не совсем так, сэр. Вы просили не повторять упомянутое сочетание два раза подряд.

― И?

― Я произнёс «неужели, сэр?» один, а не два раза подряд, сэр.

― Тогда извини. Знаешь, математика, все эти два и два никогда не были сильной стороной Бертрама.

― Понимаю, сэр.

Я затянулся сигаретой, собираясь с мыслями.

― Так вот, Дживс, ответь! Которая из муз первой прискачет к финишу?

― Простите, сэр?

― На кого бы ты поставил?

― Боюсь, я не уловил сути. Ваши речи темны, сэр.

― Я спрашиваю, Дживс, какое искусство главнее?

Как раз в ту самую секунду, когда мне понадобилась пепельница, она возникла там, где ей больше всего обрадовались.

― На этот счёт существуют разночтения, ― и пепельница, более не нужная, уплыла прочь. ― Бытует мнение, что из всех искусств важнейшими являются кино и цирк, сэр.

― Голосуешь за цирк? ― сказать, что я удивился, значило ничего не сказать: если бы узел галстука не остановил падение челюсти, мне понадобился бы челюстной хирург. ― Не ожидал от тебя подобного.

― Это всего лишь одна из возможных точек зрения. Лично я предпочитаю литературу, сэр.

Он промерцал по комнате, собирая по пути стаканы и расставляя на место подушки, словно какая-нибудь фея-крёстная.

― А что ты думаешь про театр, Дживс?

― Мельпомена и Талия займут высокие места в забеге, сэр.

Я просиял, словно поставил на Мельпомену и Талию двадцать к одному, и прогнозы Дживса сбылись.

― Йо-хо!

― Вызвать такси или вы пойдёте пешком, сэр?

― Ни то, ни другое. За мною заедут два родственных олуха, сыновья своего отца и моего дяди Генри. То есть, я не хочу сказать, будто оба их родителя одного пола...

― Разумеется, сэр.

― Я имею в виду, что их отец и мой дядя Генри ― одно и то же лицо, то самое, что держало в спальне стадо кроликов. Или стаю?

― Я полагаю, оба термина будут уместны, сэр.

― Ты прав. Я бы не удивился даже, узнав, что дядя Генри держит в спальне табун кроликов. Или отару. Или рой. Или косяк… Ты бы не удивился, Дживс?

― Нет, сэр.

― Так вот! Эти сыновья моего дяди очень бурно провели субботу и теперь не в состоянии вспомнить, где загостились их шляпы и трость. Одна трость уже отыскалась: кто-то сунул её Юстасу в брючину; бедняга решил, что у него срослось колено, и от этого не гнётся нога. Господь, конечно, заповедовал: мол, помни день субботний, но он-то имел в виду умеренные возлияния, а вовсе не неумеренные. Согласен со мною, Дживс?

― Безусловно, сэр.

― Так вот! Я ответил этим олухам, что мой дом ― не та обитель, где они сбросили прах одежд. Но эти фомы неверующие не поверили мне!

― Неужели, сэр?

Я не заметил в лице Дживса должной эмпатии (или эмпанады?) и собрался сделать ему замечание, но тут зазвонил телефон, и Дживс снял трубку.

― Да, мадам?..

Моё сердце тревожно затрепыхалось.

― …Да, мадам. К сожалению, мистера Вустера нет дома. Нет, мадам, я не знаю, когда он вернётся.

Сердце затрепыхалось радостно. Как радостно трепещет индейка, узнав, что её хозяева в день благодарения не станут обедать дома, а отправятся к родственникам в Цинцинатти. Дживс был немедленно прощён.

― ...Непременно ему передам. До свидания, мадам.

― Кто это был? Бич Вустеров, тётя Агата?

― Да, звонила миссис Грегсон, сэр. Она сообщила, что пообедает здесь, и выразила недовольство вашим отсутствием.

― Она нагрянет сейчас?!!

― Через двадцать минут, сэр.

― Фух… ― я вытер платком испарину. ― Тогда я не стану дожидаться кузенов. И рано меня не жди. Сам понимаешь, прекрасное пленяет навсегда и всё такое.

― Очень хорошо, сэр.

― Поразительно, как этому парню Шекспиру так удаётся меткое словцо? Ты не знаешь, Дживс?

― Это Китс, сэр:  
Прекрасное пленяет навсегда.  
К нему не остываешь. Никогда  
Не впасть ему в ничтожество. Всё снова  
Нас будет влечь к испытанному крову  
С готовым ложем и здоровым сном... [1]

 

Опытные читатели помнят, что Бертрам ценит поэзию, но не в таких ударных дозах.

― Дживс, ― сказал я. ― Бертрам ценит поэзию, но не в таких ударных дозах.

― Очень хорошо, сэр, ― ответил тот с видом надутой лягушки, съевшей за обедом чрезвычайно кислого комара.

Дживс обожает цитировать мегалитры культурного и прочего багажа, сварганенного человечеством за тысячелетия. У него такая большая напитанная рыбой голова, что весь этот чёртов багаж туда вмещается. Я не против. Напротив, я горжусь, что у меня такой гениальный камердинер. Но! Дживс совершенно не учитывает, что у в. п. с. голова обычных размеров. И когда я в районе тридцать третей сцены сто четвёртого акта прерываю его декламацию «Макбета», Дживсу свойственно надуваться. Так произошло и на этот раз. А надутый Дживс, поверьте тому, кто на них собаку съел, не лучшая идея.

― Должен заметить, этот паренёк, Китс, тоже далеко не дурак, ― сказал я, не выбрасывая белый флаг, но протягивая трубку мира.

― Действительно, сэр.

Угол его губ едва уловимо сместился вверх, с кислой на нейтральную позицию, словно стрелка барометра на пути от «ВЕЛИКАЯ СУШЬ» к «ЯСНО».

Я остался доволен результатом. Может, Бертрам и не самая светлая кошка в тёмной комнате, если вы понимаете, о чём я, но, что касается вустеровского обаяния, тут ни убавить, ни прибавить. 

Дживс подал шляпу и трость.

― Хорошего вечера, сэр.

― Спасибо, Дживс.

С лёгким сердцем я выпорхнул из уютной квартиры на Беркли-Меншенс и направил стопы в «Трутни», не подозревая о грядущих кошмарностях. 

Порой я размышляю. Если вы принадлежите к тому же сорту людей, что и моя тётя Агата, полагающих будто размышления не моя стезя, поспешу вас разубедить: я действительно размышляю. Не всё время, конечно, ― это бы отвлекало меня от более приятных занятий, но порой. Так вот, порой я размышляю о том, как здорово бы иметь дар предвидения, как, помните, был у той древней девицы, Кассандры. Тогда бы я слышал у себя в голове вещий звон, и голос, гулкий как колокол, гудел у меня в мозгу: «Остерегись, Вустер! За тем углом ждёт геенна огненная!» Но, если подумать, геенны так густо натыканы на жизненном пути вашего покорного, что чёртов голос гудел бы, не переставая, и моя бедная черепушка просто бы напросто лопнула. Так что, возможно и к лучшему, что беспечный Бертрам, насвистывая, наслаждался чудесным погожим днём по пути в «Трутни», не подозревая о грядущих кошмарностях.

 

Не успел я протянуть Роджерсу трость и шляпу, как старина Китикэт налетел на меня со словами:

― Сколько ждать тебя, дурень?! Махом в гримёрную! Через сорок минут начало!

Я забыл вам сказать, что главным событием дня должна была стать премьера пьесы «Сон в летнюю ночь» в постановке Китикэта. Не то чтобы мы планировали выступать постоянно, готовился один-единственный спектакль в клубе в честь помолвки богача Уфи Проссера, но мне нравится, как звучит слово «премьера» ― не правда ли, оно такое гордое и возвышенное, как гнездовье орла на скалистом утёсе? Или, может, не орла, а беркута? Стоит проконсультироваться с Дживсом.

Хлопнув Китикэта по плечу, я помчался переодеваться. 

Читатель со стажем наверняка помнит, что Вустер не лишён артистических дарований, и что таланты эти подчас бывают очень широко востребованы. Не то чтобы я, как бабочка, стремился к огням рампы, но обстоятельства с настойчивостью, заслуживающей чего-то там, раз за разом стремят меня к этим огням неодолимо. И в этот раз я легко позволил им себя одолеть, то есть, не им, а настойчивым уговорам Китикэта. Потому что, сами понимаете, одно дело декламировать перед представителями сельского пролетариата стихотворение из книжки про Кристофера Робина (чего я, благодаря Дживсу, в последнюю минуту благополучно избежал), а совсем другое ― выступать перед тёплой компанией приятелей и друзей (если, конечно, это не друзья и приятели кролика).

Я забежал в гримёрную. Там было полно народа. Гасси уже напялил костюм Гермии и таращился в зеркало, вяло обмахивая щёки бархоткой для румян. Гасси ― это такой рыбоподобный тритонолюбивый субъект, который меньше всего годится на роль самой красивой девушки Афин. Не знаю, чем думал Китикэт: на месте Лизандра и Деметрия, воздыхателей Гасси по пьесе, я бы бежал от такой Гермии быстрее, чем от огнедышащих тёть. Хотя без помощи Дживса побег от огнедышащих тёть удаётся мне редко ― в них есть что-то парализующее.

― Берти, можешь что-нибудь сделать с моими бровями? 

Я поискал упомянутые брови. Лицо Бинго, исполнителя роли эльфа Душистого Горошка, напоминало железнодорожный перегон, на котором врезались друг в друга два гружёные косметикой поезда. 

Зная мой отзывчивый характер и склонность к самаритянству, друзья чаще, чем мне хотелось бы, обращаются к Бертраму за помощью. Не отказал я и на этот раз, хотя до сих пор ещё не выбрался из брюк; но вместо благодарности этот недостойный однокашник вашего п. с. разорался из-за того, что я ткнул его кисточкой в глаз. Я объяснил, что это было неизбежно, но тут вбежал Китикэт.

― Идиотина! Ты всё ещё не готов!

Я с детства знаю Китикэта. Он очень спокойный и уравновешенный парень, просто сегодня он был какой-то сам не свой.

Сообразив, что речь идёт обо мне, я предоставил Бинго завершать образ самостоятельно и полез в платье.

Это было очень красивое платье, намного красивее, чем у Гестии, и в сотни миллионов раз красивее, чем у тёти Агаты. Платье мечты. Платье, достойное особы королевской крови, Золушки или Белоснежки. Такое длинное и серебристое, с прозрачным газовым шлейфом и кучей блёсток. Не думаю, правда, что оно пришлось бы по вкусу Дживсу, но у Дживса, как читателям хорошо известно, чересчур консервативные вкусы. Наверняка, он предпочёл бы увидеть на молодом хозяине вместо искрящегося шёлка что-то подчёркнуто строгое: прямую юбку из коричневого твида с такого же цвета жакетом, или что-нибудь в том же роде. Надо при случае спросить у самого Дживса.

Тут опять вбежал Китикэт и разорался снова. Не знаю, что на него нашло, обычно он ― само добродушие.

― Берти, куриные твои мозги! Кто-нибудь, раскрасьте Титании рожу!

На всякий случай: Титания ― это я. Ну, не совсем чтобы полностью я, но моя роль в пьесе, если вы успеваете за полётом мысли.

Гасси бросился рисовать мне один глаз, Бинго другой. Сам я для экономии времени быстро намалевал губы ― обычно я их не крашу, но королева фей это совсем не то, что молодой английский джентльмен. Это совсем разное, хочу я сказать. У королев фей, знаете ли, особенная гордость.

Стоило мне, предавшись размышлениям, слегка потерять бдительность, Гасси и Бинго ткнули меня один в левый, другой в правый глаз. Я сдержанно вскрикнул и принялся страдальчески ― если это слово уместно здесь ― тереть пострадавшие части.

― Гермия, на выход! ― поторопил снова вбежавший Китикэт и, бросив взгляд на меня, в отчаянии возопил. ― Кретин, ты всё размазал!

Бинго с удесятерённой яростью принялся за лицо вашего покорного, и не ручаюсь, чем бы дело кончилось, если бы Китикэт на очередном вбегании не заорал:

― Титания, на выход!

Подобрав сверкающий шлейф, я поспешил на сцену.

Оберон-Таппи в этот момент, как и следовало по сценарию, показался с противоположной стороны и двинулся мне навстречу.

― К добру ли эта встреча при луне,  
Надменная Титания? ― поинтересовался Таппи, грозно шевеля бровями.

 

― Что это? ― фальцетом парировал я, стараясь подражать интонациям тёти Агаты. ―  
Ревнивый Оберон? Умчимся, феи!  
Мне вид его и ложе ненавистны. [2]

 

― Стой, дерзкая! Иль я тебе не муж?

Я уж хотел было заверить Таппи: «Да, я твоя жена», но раздался грохот, комнату заволокло дымом, последовали крики, визг, паника, и все бросились к двери. Держась за подол и кашляя, я вслед за остальными затрусил к выходу.

Забегая вперёд, скажу, что дым и грохот были целиком и полностью на совести моих слабых на черепушку братьев, Клода и Юстаса, и никакого пожара на самом деле не было, однако, забегая ещё дальше, намекну, что на этом мои злоключения не кончились.

Итак, кашляя, как заиндевевший морж, я выбрался из клуба и ещё какое-то время продолжал двигаться по инерции. Парик ― а на мне был отличный белокурый парик, который старина Китикэт одолжил в Мюзик-холле ― съехал на лоб, и я ничего толком не видел, поэтому вскоре врезался во что-то большое и твёрдое. К счастью, это оказался не грузовик.

― Мэ-эм? ― протянуло большое и твёрдое.

Я выпустил шлейф, чтобы поправить парик, и тут же захотел вернуть его обратно, потому что вместе с париком с глаз, как говорится, упала пелена.

― Мэм? ― повторил полисмен не тем тоном, которым интересуются, нужна ли вам помощь, а тоном подленьким и ехидным, как ехидна, ― Вы арестованы за оскорбление общественной морали.

― Но послушайте!..

Он громко, словно простуженный слон, фыркнул.

― Пройдёмте в участок, миледи.

Не знаю почему, но он счёл сказанное невероятно удачной шуткой и оглушительно захохотал, словно слон, вспомнивший смешной анекдот.

Печально констатировать, но речи наподобие «пройдёмте в участок» юному Вустеру слушать не в новинку. Однако в этот раз, в отличие от предшествующих, оный Вустер не преступал закона. Ни одна полицейская каска по его вине не покинула ничьей головы, пусть даже такой откровенно пустой и безобразной.

― Но я ничего не сделал! ― возразил я.

― Пойдёмте, мистер или мисс, или кто вы ещё там.

Мерзкий хмырь схватил меня за локоть и поволок за собой. Я еле успел подхватить шлейф, иначе этот придурок бы его оттоптал.

И тут я вспомнил, что как назло бумажник остался в клубе во внутреннем кармане пиджака и, стало быть, мне нечем заплатить залог. Я принялся озираться. На противоположном тротуаре стоял Уфи Проссер. Завидев мою отчаянную мимику, он вынул из петлички красную гвоздику и помахал мне гвоздикой.

― Уфи, займи десятку! ― попросил я.

Теперь вы понимаете, в каком я был отчаянии? Хотя, возможно, вы не знаете Уфи Проссера. Тогда я вам объясню. Уфи, сидя на мешках с золотом, пожалеет пенни для любимой матери, просящей на паперти милостыню. В остальном он мировой парень, но есть у засранца такая слабость. Теперь вы понимаете, в каком я был отчаянии, решившись просить денег у Уфи.

― Извини, Берти, это не в моих правилах. Хочешь, я сообщу Дживсу?

― Да, да, позови Дживса! ― закричал я Уфи, и тот, сочувственно улыбаясь, закивал в ответ.

Если бы я вспомнил, что Дживс в эту секунду потчует яствами тётю Агату, которой приспичило нагрянуть в Лондон, дабы сеять зло и изводить племянников, я был бы сдержан, как спартанский мальчик, и даже, не прибегая к помощи лисёнка, сам бы прогрыз себе брюхо, если бы это могло вернуть сказанные слова обратно. Почему на месте Уфи не мог оказаться Биффи? Биффи бы через секунду забыл о моей опрометчивой просьбе. Или Бинго, который мог попросту не обратить на вашего п. с. внимания, сгорая от любви к очередной официантке? Но нет, и тут не повезло! А этому олуху Уфи даже не постучало в голову, что можно позвонить по телефону и тихо, деликатно изложить подробности дела! Нет, этот болван вломился в дом и, даже не потрудившись проверить обстановку на тёткобезопасность, вывалил всё в самых красочных и нелицевых… ― нет ― нелиценз… ― опять нет ― нелицеприятных подробностях! Надо ли добавлять, что после слов «арестован за оскорбление общественной морали» ужаснейшая из тёть немедленно упаковала себя в такси, чтобы излить гнев на бедного Бертрама во мгле его обители угрюмой? [3]

И надо ли добавлять, что, увидев меня в сценическом костюме, тётя всё поняла неправильно?

― Тётя, вы всё поняли неправильно…

― Молчать, проклятие рода!!!

― Но…

― Урнинг! Уранист! Патикус!!!

― Тётя, говорите по-английски, я вас не понимаю…

Пока тётя Агата фонтанировала, волшебным образом материализовался Дживс и подал мне носовой платок. Я, как мог, вытер косметику с лица и вернул платок Дживсу. Первоначально будучи белоснежным, он (платок, а не Дживс) после встречи с наружностью Бертрама получил возможность претендовать на почётное место в одной из галерей, где красуются полотна Мане и Моне.

Я пощажу чувства читателей и не стану передавать всё, сказанное тётей, тем более, что среди читателей могут оказаться дамы. Принято считать, что дамы не переносят грубых сцен и бранных слов (и наоборот). Однако! Тётя Агата сама является дамой. Почему это ей не мешает браниться, для меня просто загадка. Спрошу попозже у Дживса.

― Ты конченое ничтожество, Бертрам Вустер! Тебя ждёт каторга и каменоломня! Единственное, что могло бы удержать тебя на краю пропасти, это женитьба! Но после того, что мне открылось, было бы верхом непорядочности втравливать в это дело девушку из благородной семьи. Для этого ты слишком низко пал, Вустер!!!

― Я вовсе не пал! ― попробовал защититься я. ― Спектакль бы имел успех, если б не…

Тут я остановился, сражённый внезапной мыслью.

―То есть… ― начал я, не смея поверить своему счастью, ― вы больше не будете настаивать, чтобы я женился, скажем, на Гонории Глоссоп?

― Конечно, нет, тупой ты болван!

― И на Маделин Бассет? И на Фрэнсис Крэй? И на…

― Нет, нет и нет, бестолочь, кретин, идиотина, безмозглая ошибка природы! Они слишком хороши для тебя!

― Спасибо, тётя!

Снова забегая вперёд, скажу, что я рано радовался.

 

Когда тётя наконец ушла, бросив напоследок, что моим родителям повезло не дожить до сегодняшнего позора, Дживс передал мне подобающее молодому джентльмену облачение, внёс залог, и мы на такси вернулись домой. Злосчастный сверкающий наряд, туфли и парик я отдал Дживсу с просьбой вернуть Китикэту.

― Дом, милый дом и всё такое, не правда ли, Дживс? ― сказал я, переступая родной порог.

― Совершенно верно. Приготовить вам ванну, сэр?

― О да, это то, что доктор прописал.

― Надеюсь, вам было комфортно в участке, сэр?

― Вполне. Но молодой хозяин скучал по родному лежбищу. Как сказал этот парень, Китс, нас будет влечь к какому-то там крову с каким-то ложем и каким-то сном.

― Безусловно, сэр.

Предугадав моё следующее желание, Дживс смешал в. с с. Я благодарно кивнул.

 

Горячая ванна, нежащая бертрамово тело, качающаяся на волнах уточка, живительная влага и успокоительное мерцание Дживса, готовящего одежду и полотенца ― всё настраивало на умиротворяющий лад.

― Я лягу сразу после ужина.

― Очень хорошо, сэр.

― Слушание начнётся в десять. Во сколько мне придётся встать?

― Я разбужу вас в восемь, сэр.

― Какая несусветная рань! Наша судебная система бесчеловечно жестока.

― Вы правы, сэр.

― Добавь к обычному завтраку грейпфрут.

― Очень хорошо, сэр.

 

Суд прошёл без огонька и изюминки, чему я был даже рад. Судья не острил и не бросался заявлениями, будто бы со времён Каина, Брута и Герострата Земля не рождала преступника злейшего, чем Бертрам. Похоже, что слуга закона не меньше меня торопится покинуть зал суда. Наверное, чтобы скорее пропустить стаканчик-другой виски с содовой, от коих ваш п. с. тоже бы не отказался. 

Наконец, я расстался с пятью фунтами и был окружён родственниками в лице Клода и Юстаса, пришедшими попялиться на то, как безжалостная судебная машина раздавливает меня своими гусеницами.

― Скукота, зря время потеряли, ― разочарованно протянул Клод.

― Я надеялся, тебе впаяют неделю, ― так же разочарованно добавил Юстас.

― И было бы поделом! Вчера ты смотался из дома, не дождавшись нас и даже не предупредив, что в засаде сидит тётя!

― Да, Берти, братья так не поступают. Она вцепилась в нас, словно волчище в агнцев, и трепала, трепала, трепала, пока кровь не устала капать из перекушенных жил.

Я попробовал защищаться.

― Вы бы знали, как она терзала меня! Прикатила в кутузку, увидела меня в платье…

Дальше я не договорил. Если б семь ангелов, имеющие семь труб, приготовились трубить, [4] дружный хохот кузенов заглушил бы и их. Они (кузены, а не ангелы) ржали ещё минут десять, затем Юстас сказал:

― А здорово получилось с дымовыми шашками, а, Берти?

― Так это был не пожар?

― Нет, это были мы.

― Чёртовы засранцы. Так вы заранее всё спланировали?

― Вообще-то, нет, ― признался Клод. ― Дымовые шашки нам подарил Дживс.

― Дживс?!! Нет, вы сказали: Дживс?!!

― Берти, ты что, глухой? Я же ясно сказал: Дживс. Когда, уходя, мы спросили про шляпы и трость, он поинтересовался, не мы ли забыли в прихожей дымовые шашки.

― Разумеется, мы сказали, что да, ― вставил Юстас. ― Что ещё мы могли сказать? Надо же было возместить потерю родового имущества.

― Понятно. И вы, конечно, решили поджечь их во время спектакля?

― Ну а как иначе, Берти? Искушение было непреодолимо.

― То есть, на самом деле вы не забывали дымовые шашки в прихожей?

― Нет. Но мы как-то забыли Биффи. Мотались всю ночь по пабам, и этот болван потерялся.

― Он догадался поймать такси, но не сумел вспомнить адрес.

― Забыл свой адрес, представляешь, Берти?..

Но я уже не слушал. Тень пала на моё чело.

Весь путь до дома я обдумывал предстоящий разговор с Дживсом. Он славный малый, но должен наконец понять, что некоторые вещи недопустимы. Например, снабжение Клода и Юстаса пиротехникой в день, когда молодой хозяин готовится снискать славу сэра Генри Ирвинга. [5]

― Дживс… ― начал я, преступив родной порог, и замолчал, поражённый. 

Из кухни струился изысканный и властный аромат. Аромат, сулящий неземное блаженство. Аромат, способный вить из Бертрама верёвки и заплетать их в косички. Способный поднимать со смертного ложа и отправлять в пляс. Аромат, который я не спутаю ни с чем, пусть даже забуду не только адрес, но даже собственное имя. Шедевр кухни Анатоля, Timbale de ris de veau Toulousaine. [6]

― Дживс, ― произнёс я совсем другим голосом. ― О, Дживс!

― Да, сэр? ― произнёс он без ложной скромности.

― Ты просто сокровище, Дживс!

― Благодарю, сэр.

― Но как ты узнал рецепт?

― Пусть это останется моей тайной, сэр.

― О, Дживс, ― снова повторил я, не в силах более внятно передать жар, восторг и вдохновенье.

― Обед будет подан через семь минут.

― Спасибо, Дживс.

― Рад служить вам, сэр.

И этот идеал совершенства промерцал на кухню.

 

***

Я как-то уже заметил: прекрасное утро ― не к добру. И надо же было такому случиться, что едва разлепив глаза, я сразу же понял: это оно. Утро выдалось из разряда тех утр, в которые принято восклицать про жаворонков и улиток. [7]

― Дживс, ― сказал я, взяв чай с возникшего как по волшебству подноса. ― Не кажется ли тебе, что утро выдалось из разряда тех утр, в которые принято восклицать про жаворонков и улиток?

― Полагаю, что так, сэр.

― Тревожная примета, Дживс.

― Надеюсь, что нет, сэр. Я принесу ваш завтрак.

Приняв ванну и приведя себя в порядок, я приземлился на диван, чтобы отдать должное утренней газете и не менее утренней сигарете. Пролистав международные новости и внутреннюю политику, которые никогда не читаю, я добрался до светской хроники.

Увиденное сразило меня. А мы, Вустеры, выкованы из железа. Увидь я собственное фото в траурной рамке, я бы усмехнулся и только. Возникший из ниоткуда Дживс поймал в полёте выпавшую из вустеровского рта сигарету, но даже это не вернуло мне дара речи.

― Если позволите, сэр… 

Опустив сигарету в пепельницу, Дживс скользнул за моё плечо. 

― Весьма неожиданно, сэр, ― заметил он без должной, по моему мнению, ажитации.

― Это всё, что ты можешь сказать? ― прохрипел я.

Паралич сошёл, руки и ноги дрожали, подобно трепещущим осинам.

― Мне следует вас поздравить, сэр?

Стон вырвался из горла в. п. с.

― Поздравить, Дживс?! Поздравить?! Впервые в жизни вижу это имя! ― я ткнул пальцем в чёртову заметку, прорвав бумагу насквозь.

― Мне уже приходилось слышать фамилию Килбригид, сэр. Её носила покойная судомойка миссис Грегсон. Полагаю, в заметке речь о её племяннице.

― О боже, Дживс! Я из прессы узнаю о собственной помолвке с какой-то неизвестной мне племянницей судомойки, да ещё и покойной! Зверству тёти Агаты нет предела! Всадники Апокалипсиса по сравнению с этой зловещей родственницей безвредны, как кролики дяди Генри!

― Сочувствую вашему горю, сэр.

― И это всё, что ты можешь предложить, Дживс? Только сочувствие? В момент, когда нужно сплотиться вокруг молодого хозяина и оправдать тонны проглоченной рыбы?

Дживс кашлянул, как овечка на дальнем склоне.

― Да, Дживс? ― с надеждой спросил я.

― Боюсь, ваша рыцарская натура не позволит одобрить мой план, сэр.

― Моя рыцарская натура позволит одобрить что угодно, если это спасёт Бертрама от брака с ужасной незнакомкой!

― Неизвестность ― самая мучительная из всех пыток, сэр.

― Как? Неужели и тебе случалось узнавать из утренней газеты о собственной помолвке не пойми на ком?

― Нет, сэр, не случалось. Я процитировал слова Альфреда де Мюссе.

― Бедняга! Попал в тот же переплёт, что и Бертрам… Так в чём состоит гениальный план, Дживс?

― Я предлагаю побег, сэр.

― Отлично! Пойди и собери чемоданы. 

― Я уже это сделал, сэр.

― Ты знал о помолвке?

― Нет, сэр. Но я предположил, что миссис Грегсон, будучи расстроенной недавним происшествием, с большой вероятностью предпримет что-нибудь, чего вы не одобрите. Поэтому я уложил всё необходимое. Машина ждёт.

― О, Дживс! ― воскликнул я с неподдельным чувством. ― Ты гений!

― Счастлив служить вам, сэр.

 

На этом месте, следуя привычке забегать вперёд, я снова забегу вперёд, чтобы читателям, отложившим в сторону нюхательные соли и сердечные капли, сообщить, что рано откладывать в сторону нюхательные соли и сердечные капли. Да, вам кажется, что кульминация уже наступила, и вы пережили катарсис. Поверьте, я и сам так думал, пока не попытался покинуть квартиру.

На площадке за дверью, отрезая пути отхода, громоздилась толпа громадных рыжих горилл. Пискнув, я юркнул за порог и в какую-то считанную секунду запер все замки и набросил цепочку. Я чувствовал, что небеса отвернулись от меня.

― Дживс, я чувствую, что небеса отвернулись от меня.

― Вы передумали уезжать, сэр? ― с бессердечной невозмутимостью поинтересовался Дживс, опустив чемоданы на пол.

― Кажется, да.

Я вытер ладонью холодный лоб и прислонился к стене, колени дрожали.

― Дживс! За дверью околачиваются стаи, нет ― стада наёмных убийц!

― Вот как, сэр? ― без должного смятения отозвался тот. ― Если позволите, я схожу на разведку.

Вустеры слеплены из прочного теста, это храбрые ребята, чьи предки сражались при Азенкуре. (Правда, не помню с кем). Но даже сам Вильгельм Завоеватель, парень не робкого десятка, в моих обстоятельствах отступил бы.

Я посмотрел на отчаянного малого с почтительным ужасом.

― Ave, Caesar, morituri te salutant, да, Дживс? [8]

― Совершенно верно, сэр.

Я попытался напоследок запечатлеть в памяти его мужественное лицо и в сосредоточении не заметил, как он бесшумно выскользнул за дверь. Вернувшись в гостиную, трясущимися руками я попытался соорудить себе виски.

― Позвольте, я помогу вам, сэр.

― О, Дживс! ― я подпрыгнул на месте, стакан выпал из ослабевшей руки. ― Ты жив!

― Да, сэр.

Дживс опустил пойманный стакан на поднос.

― Без содовой, ― попросил я.

― Очень хорошо, сэр.

Он подал мне эликсир на серебряном подносе, и я с благодарностью принял.

― Рассказывай, что ты выяснил, ― я отхлебнул, и жизнь не то чтобы стала потихоньку налаживаться, но надежда слегка забрезжила.

― Молодые люди на лестничной площадке ― братья мисс Маккенны Килбригид, вашей невесты.

Я издал горестный стон. Вся эта чушь с надеждой отбрезжила прочь.

― Их имена: Шон, Шимус, Патрик и Бранакан Килбригид.

Я застонал снова, и Дживс окружил заботой мой опустевший стакан.

― Они не выпустят нас, Дживс?

― Боюсь, что нет, сэр. Они сообщили, что с минуты на минуту ждут прибытия сестры, чтобы сопроводить вас в церковь для обряда венчания.

Хилый, неверный луч надежды снова забрезжил вдали.

― Это всё козни тёти Агаты?

― Полагаю, что так, сэр.

― Но тётя не захочет, чтоб я венчался с католичкой, Дживс! А все ирландцы католики.

― Покойная миссис Килбригид обрела себя в лоне англиканской церкви, сэр.

― Но, может, эта жуткая Маккенна не обрела себя в лоне, как полагаешь, Дживс?

― Мне жаль вас разочаровывать, сэр, но, поскольку миссис Грегсон сама выбрала кандидатуру мисс Килбригид на роль вашей жены, то упомянутая кандидатура её устраивает.

― Я погиб, Дживс.

― Мне жаль, сэр.

― Я погиб безвозвратно?

Дживс слегка нахмурился: так, как нахмурились бы вы, узнав, что ужин перенесён на десять минут позже.

― Я постараюсь что-нибудь придумать, сэр.

Он добавил мне виски, и я благодарно выпил, как агнец, сосущий материнское вымя.

― Вам придётся следовать моим инструкциям, сэр.

― Я готов, Дживс, ― с воодушевлением воскликнул я. ― Веди!

― Вам придётся лечь на пол. Вот так, голову сюда, раскиньте руки. Чем непривлекательнее вы будете выглядеть, сэр, тем лучше.

Я слегка обиделся на Дживса. Может, умом я и не чета Платону, но привлекательности мне не занимать. Однако, времени для спора не было. Я принял позу, рекомендованную камердинером, и тут этот Брут, которому ваш п. с. доверял, как матери, поднял надо мною бутыль с остатками виски, и вылил их мне на сорочку.

― Ты испортил мою сорочку! ― горько воскликнул я. ― И галстук! ― тёмное пятно злокозненно расплывалось, захватывая всё новые и новые участки вустеровского одеяния. ― И жилет! И пиджак!

Вот теперь наконец я увидел в глазах Дживса неподдельную боль.

― Я знаю, сэр. Но ваше спасение требует жертв.

С этими словами он принялся опустошать гостиную, действуя, как слаженно работающая банда налётчиков. Вазы, картины, серебро, мебель, кроме самой громоздкой, перекочёвывали в логово Дживса. Он в совершенстве владел тактикой выжженной земли, что и подтвердил, сорвав безжалостной дланью обои в самых заметных местах.

Я застонал.

― Терпите, сэр.

― Не разбив яиц, не приготовить омлет?

― Именно, сэр.

Отлучившись на кухню, он вернулся с корзинкой яиц и принялся с азартом ― насколько это слово уместно, учитывая всегдашнюю сдержанность моего камердинера ― швырять их об стены.

― А можно, я помогу?

― Конечно, сэр.

Когда яйца кончились, Дживс помог мне принять первоначальную позу, и тут раздался звонок в дверь. Это был очень неприятный звонок, словно кто-то зажал кнопку пальцем и не отпускал по крайней мере минут пять (а так оно и было).

― Полагаю, сэр, мне придётся открыть.

Но прежде чем промерцать в прихожую, Дживс опустился на колени и, достав из кармана платок, который я вернул ему в полицейском участке, размазал по моему лицу всё богатство красок вместе взятых Моне и Мане.

― Если и это не поможет, не поможет ничто.

― Мужайтесь, сэр.

И Дживс пошёл открывать.

 

Вошли пятеро. Четверых я уже видел, правда, в тот раз из-за масштабности фигур мне померещилось, что братьев не меньше сорока тысяч. Девица Маккенна не уступала родственникам. Я попробовал проследить ход мыслей тёти Агаты, ведь должна была она найти какие-то достоинства в этой женщине, раз выбрала её на роль супруги пусть и нелюбимого, но племянника. Скажем, тётя могла счесть мисс Килбригид мудрой и опытной ― вполне возможно, учитывая, что та выглядела лет на десять меня старше. Или тётю прельстила мысль о том, какое здоровое и крепкое родится у нас потомство ― такой вывод напрашивался тоже, ведь мисс Маккенна ни ростом, ни шириною плеч не уступала Дживсу.

― Мисс Килбригид, мистер Килбригид, мистер Килбригид, мистер Килбригид и мистер Килбригид, сэр, ― доложил он.

Я, войдя в роль, ответил бессвязным мычанием.

― Оу… ― разочарованно протянула мисс Килбригид, оглядывая руины гостиной. ― Да тут как у нас в халупе. Я думала, фраер ― богач.

― Мистер Вустер игрок, мисс. Ему не везёт на скачках. Последний год у него нелёгкий период.

― Да уж вижу, ― будущая миссис Вустер слегка шевельнула носком ботинка моё распростёртое тело.

Я ойкнул.

― А стулья где? 

― Мебель забрали судебные исполнители. Могу я задать вам вопрос, мисс?

― Валяй, кривоносый.

Я едва не задохнулся от возмущения: так говорить с Дживсом! Нет, я лучше умру, чем женюсь на этой женщине!

― Мистер Вустер задолжал мне жалование за полгода. Не могли бы вы…

― Нет! ― отрезала мисс Килбригид.

― Квартирка-то хоть и помята, но если загнать… ― деловито потирая красные ручищи, проговорил не то Шон, не то Шимус.

Я пал духом.

― Мистер Вустер не владеет квартирой, ― вмешался Дживс. ― Он арендатор. Но, так как последние три месяца он не вносит арендную плату…

― Крошка Мак, ― прогудел не то Патрик, не то Бранакан, ― на что тебе сдался этот нищий слизняк? У него ничего нет!

Крошка Мак пожала богатырскими плечами.

― Пускай он нищий слизняк, его дядя не кто-нибудь, а самый настоящий лорд. У старикашки куча деньжищ, а лет ему под сотню. Покойная тётка что-то трепала про майорат. Типа, поместье лорда уйдёт не тому, кого выберет лордова левая пятка, а ближайшему родичу мужского пола. Вот этому самому слизняку.

Четыре мистера Килбригида одобрительно загудели. Я уже упомянул, что пал духом, но от гудения четырёх мистеров Килбригидов мой дух продолжил падение и дальше падал не переставая.

Девица Маккенна снова пихнула меня носком.

― Он когда-нибудь просыхает? ― спросила она у Дживса.

― Очень редко, мисс. Зато, когда в отключке, не буйствует, ― Дживс обвёл взглядом заляпанные яйцами стены.

― Прямо, как наш папашечка, ― нежно прогудела Маккенна.

― Пока его мамашечка не грохнула, ― хохотнул не то Шон, не то Шимус.

― Ваша родительница убила вашего отца? ― участливо поинтересовался Дживс.

Я почувствовал, как леденеет мой позвоночник.

― Фигня, ― отмахнулась мисс Килбригид. ― Присяжные её оправдали.

― Типа, мамаша запнулась за папашу, пока он вот так же валялся в дупель, ― пояснил не то Патрик, не то Бранакан, показывая на меня.

Я почувствовал, как ледяная рука сжала мне сердце. И как другая ледяная рука сжала мне печень. И ещё пара ледяных конечностей вцепилась мне в почки.

― Ага! Шмякнула ему об голову со всей дури чугунную гусятницу, ― подхватил не то Шон, не то Шимус.

― Слава господу, гусятница уцелела, ― закончила рассказ Маккенна. ― До сих пор жива. Отличная, крепкая гусятница.

С этими словами она нагнулась и уставилась мне в лицо.

― Чё эт у него с рожей? Какие-то пятна.

Дживс кашлянул.

― Сифилис, мисс.

Чаша моего унижения переполнилась, но я утешал себя мыслью, что это та самая ложь во спасение, про которую когда-то рассказывал Дживс.

Однако спасение не воспоследовало.

― Сифилис?! Нее… ― Маккенна затряслась от хохота, да так, что я молил ангела-хранителя, чтобы она удержалась на ногах ― свались эта махина вниз, от Бертрама осталось бы мокрое место. ― Да какой это, к богу, сифилис?! Мне ли его не знать?! Да мой последний дружок от сифилиса помер!

После этих слов у меня не осталось органа, не сжатого ледяной конечностью.

― Ну кончай, крошка Мак, пора. Ты ж ещё хотела приодеться перед венчанием.

― Верно, малыш. Бери слизняка, поторопимся.

Я скрючился в позе зародыша, обхватил руками колени и дрожал, как одинокая осина на вершине холма во время торнадо.

― Прежде, чем удалиться, не желаете ли выпить шампанского в честь свадьбы мисс Килбигид и мистера Вустера?

Нет, Дживс не мог так поступить со мной!

― Да! Давай! Тащи сюда! ― обрадовалась Маккенна.

― Я займу деньги у привратника, мисс. Магазин в соседнем доме, я вернусь через десять минут.

― Одной бутылки мало! И закуску тащи! Да живей! Поторапливайся! ― закричали Килбригиды.

И вот этот брутальный Дживс, которому я доверял, как сейфу, ― надеюсь, я не ошибся, и «брутальный» означает «ведущий себя подобно Бруту» ― не дрогнув мускулом, умерцал прочь, оставив молодого господина на растерзание четырём рыжим всадникам Апокалипсиса и их ужасной командирше. Я понадеялся, что, как часто бывает в романах, в самый страшный момент сознание меня покинет, но нет. Похоже, писатели всё выдумывают. Ещё одно разочарование в копилку разочарований. Неужели и Шерлок Холмс ― выдумка? К кому тогда тётя Далия обратится за помощью в поисках похищенного племянника, ведь Дживс дезертировал?

Я уже предупреждал читателей, что размышляю порой. Так вот, размышления о поисках живого или мёртвого Бертрама отвлекли меня от того, что творилось вокруг. Пытаясь наверстать, я вгляделся и вслушался, хотя в особом напряжении слуховых мышц ― в ушах же присутствуют слуховые мышцы? ― надобности не было, Килбригидов природа щедро одарила прочными голосовыми связками.

― Как долго он вошкается!

― На что нам шипучка? Господское баловство. Нет ли в доме чего-то покрепче?

― Эй, ты! ― меня пошевелили носком грязного пролетарского ботинка. ― Где у тебя выпивка?

Виски Дживс вылил на мой костюм. Конечно, где-то были ещё и мартини, и бренди…

Я не успел додумать эту мысль.

― Брось его! Он бревно бревном, прям вылитый наш папаша, и рожа такая же тупая. Пошарь сам, наверняка где-то заначено.

Ботинок отодвинулся и вместе с владельцем зашагал к моей спальне. 

― Ого, сколько у слизняка шмоток! Не такой уж он и бедный! ― загромыхало оттуда.

Я всхлипнул.

― Ищи лучше! Вон там ещё одна дверь!

Второй громила вломился в берлогу Дживса. Хоть я и был порядком обижен на камердинера, но не мог ему не посочувствовать. Судя по тому, как порхали в проёме спальни мои сорочки и галстуки, его сорочки и галстуки ждала такая же горькая участь.

― Ого! Да тут просто склад! ― громила присвистнул. ― Смотри, здесь… святой Патрик, да это ж серебро! Крошка, ты погляди, сколько добра! Может, ну его ― ждать, пока старикашка откинется? Старикашки бывают ужасно живучие.

― Балда! Это и так всё моё, я же почти что его жена! Соберите серебришко, пока слизняк не пропил, да поживей. Кривоносого не дождёшься, ну его к чёрту. Бранакан, бери слизняка, поедем венчаться.

Бранакан перекинул меня через плечо, словно мешок с награбленным, и вслед за сестрой зашагал к выходу. Трое других громил, гружёные вустеровским фамильным серебром, держались с флангов.

И тут дверь открылась, и в квартиру вплыл Дживс! Никогда ещё я не был так ему рад! Правда, потом я различил тётю Агату и двоих полисменов, но даже это не снизило градус.

― Подстава! ― заорал Килбригид, тащивший меня, и, брошенный сильной рукой, я полетел на стражей порядка.

Мистеры Килбригиды одновременно бросились к двери, устроив давку, мисс Килбригид принялась греметь, что она тут в своём праве; полицейские барахтались подо мной, тётя Агата выкрикивала приказы. И только Дживс в этой сумятице сделал что-то по-настоящему нужное ― вытащил меня из кучи малы и поставил на ноги. Освобождённые полицейские ринулись за мистерами Килбригидами, а тётя Агата, войдя в раж, принялась потчевать зонтом мисс Килбригид.

― Бог мой послал Ангела Своего и заградил пасть львам, и они не повредили мне. [9]

― Рад это слышать, сэр.

― Всё хорошо, что хорошо кончается, да, Дживс? ― спросил я с кроткой улыбкой. 

Славный малый промерцал к Бертраму. На спасённом подносе взывал бодрящий напиток.

― Полагаю, это ещё не финал, сэр. Думаю, как только миссис Грегсон закончит беседовать с мисс Килбригид, она захочет поговорить с вами.

― А этого нельзя избежать?

― Боюсь, что нет, сэр.

― Как говорит Маделин Бассет, жизнь печальна.

― Юной леди не откажешь в наблюдательности, сэр, ― он принял у меня из рук опустевший стакан.

― Берти! ―Пророкотало над ухом. ― Что у тебя с лицом?!

― А-а? 

― Не мямли! Дживс, что у него за пятна на физиономии?

― Последствия грубого обхождения, мэм. Эти люди пинали мистера Вустера ногами.

― Берти, ну ты и тряпка!

― Вы же не ждёте, тётя, что я раскидаю голыми руками четырёх горилльих самцов и одну гориллью самку?

― Что ты там мямлишь, позорище? 

― Я…

― Молчи! Благородной девушке не подходишь, неблагородные тащут серебро моего покойного брата! А если не женишься, то с твоими дегенеративными перверсиями вмиг окажешься в каменоломне! Там тебе, конечно, и место, но что будет с именем нашего рода?!! 

Дживс кашлянул, как серая утка, задумавшаяся в зарослях камыша.

― Ты расхворался? У тебя сенная лихорадка? Чахотка? Тиф?

― Нет. Если позволите, мэм…

― Ну?!

― Осмелюсь предложить выход из затруднения. Мистеру Вустеру следует покинуть Англию на несколько месяцев, пока память об инциденте не выветрится, мэм.

Тётя нахмурилась, недоверчиво посмотрела на Дживса, затем на меня, брезгливо поморщилась и снова перевела взгляд на Дживса.

― Увези это проклятие с глаз моих. И раньше, чем через шесть месяцев, не возвращайтесь.

С этими словами тётя Агата, величественно развернувшись, последовала к двери. Проводив её, я рухнул на кухонный стул (гостиная, если читатель помнит, выглядела, как бригада лёгкой кавалерии после атаки). [10]

― Если позволите, сэр, я отлучусь, чтобы убедиться, что всё пропавшее имущество будет вам возвращено.

― Да, иди. Спасибо, Дживс… Подожди.

― Сэр?

― По поводу заграницы…

― Я всё уже устроил, сэр.

― Да?

― Кругосветный круиз продолжительностью шесть месяцев, сэр.

―О-э-э-у…

― Да, сэр.

― Ну… тогда, спасибо, Дживс.

― Счастлив служить вам, сэр.

 

Мы покидали нашу некогда уютную квартиру на Беркли-Меншенс утром следующего дня, что-то около тридцати минут пополудни. Дживс умудрился вернуть пропавшее имущество, расставить на место мебель и вазы, навести порядок в шкафах, перегладить одежду и даже вывести пятна виски с моего костюма. Я после ужасных мытарств ― если это были мытарства ― как убитый проспал до одиннадцати. Выпив чаю, позавтракав, приняв ванну и повязав в качестве некоторой компенсации лазоревый галстук, я с грустью созерцал оставляемое жилище.

― Багаж уже в такси, сэр, ― доложил Дживс.

Я кивнул. Меня охватило меланхолическое настроение. Я чувствовал нежность к роялю, к дивану, к столику возле дивана и прочим подобным вещам. Идиллию, если это слово тут уместно, нарушали сорванные обои и пятна от яиц.

― Я позабочусь, чтобы к вашему возвращению был сделан ремонт, сэр.

― Спасибо, Дживс. Меня охватило меланхолическое настроение. 

― Вот как, сэр?

― Да, Дживс. Я чувствую нежность к роялю, к дивану, к столику возле дивана и прочим подобным вещам.

― Вот как, сэр?

― Шесть месяцев это долгий срок.

― Я приложу все усилия, чтобы вы не скучали, сэр.

― Но я уже скучаю! Как это у Шекспира?  
Оборотясь, они в последний раз  
На свой недавний, радостный приют,  
На Рай взглянули.

 

Дальше я не помнил, но эстафетную палочку перехватил Дживс:

― Весь восточный склон,  
Объятый полыханием меча,  
Струясь, клубился, а в проеме Врат  
Виднелись лики грозные, страша  
Оружьем огненным. Они невольно  
Всплакнули - не надолго. Целый мир  
Лежал пред ними, где жилье избрать  
Им предстояло. Промыслом Творца  
Ведомые, шагая тяжело,  
Как странники, они рука в руке,  
Эдем пересекая, побрели  
Пустынною дорогою своей. [11]  
…Это Мильтон, сэр.

 

― Славненько, а то я подумал, что снова Китс. Кстати, у меня найдётся часок в запасе? Хотелось бы на прощание перекусить в «Трутнях».

― Найдётся, сэр, ― он протянул мой паспорт и билет. ― Я буду ждать вас на корабле.

― А что это за пакет? ― поинтересовался я. ― Ты сказал, багаж уложен в такси.

― Ваш сценический костюм, сэр. Я собирался по дороге завезти его в Мюзик-Холл по просьбе мистера Поттера-Пирбрайта.

― Да?

― Именно так, сэр.

Я прикипел взглядом к пакету, как кобра к дудочке. Грусть овладела мной, как любовь Джульеттой.

― А ведь я мог бы блистать, как сэр Генри Ирвинг.

― Неужели, сэр?

Я посмотрел на Дживса с укором.

― Ты сомневаешься?

― Нисколько, сэр.

― Я столько времени заучивал роль, а успел прочесть только первую реплику! «Что это? Ревнивый Оберон? Умчимся, феи! Мне вид его и ложе ненавистны».

 

― Браво, сэр. Вы подлинная Титания.

 

― Серьёзно, Дживс? Ты в самом деле так думаешь?

― В самом деле, сэр.

― А что скажешь, если я по-быстрому залезу в костюм? Мы могли бы разыграть все сцены с Титанией. Ты будешь Обероном, Мотком и всеми остальными, согласен?

― Очень хорошо, сэр.

Дживс помог мне переодеться, и я окинул взглядом своё отражение.

― Прямо не хочется возвращать. Досадно, что современная мужская мода настолько консервативна. Если я отправлюсь в этом платье на обед к Глоссопам ― не то, чтобы я рвался на обед к Глоссопам, но если внезапно я достигну высшего градуса безрассудства и всё же отправлюсь на обед к Глоссопам, в этом наряде меня не поймут.

― Боюсь, что так, сэр.

― И даже любимая кровиночка, тётя Далия, бриллиант среди тёть, не одобрит, если племянник нагрянет в подобном виде в Бринкли-Корт.

― Ваши опасения небеспочвенны, сэр.

Я вздохнул.

― Ну что, Дживс, начнём? Тебе нужно сбегать за книгой или воспользуешься полным собранием сочинений в своей голове?

― Думаю, книга не понадобится, сэр.

 

***

Я всё-таки успел на пять минут заскочить в «Трутни» попрощаться с ребятами. Ну, может, не на пять, а на двадцать пять или чуть дольше. Знаете, эти большие круизные лайнеры жутко долго стоят в порту, лучше приходить к концу посадки ― не ошибёшься. В любом случае, я не опоздал, не перепутал имя посудины и не оставил в клубе билет и свой паспорт. Дживс уже всё распаковал и развлекался тем, что наглаживал мои сорочки. Я вышел пройтись по палубе: как назло, никого из знакомых не встретилось. Так всегда бывает: хочешь улизнуть от кого-то конкретного, прыгаешь в первую попавшуюся лоханку, и этот кто-то непременно оказывается в соседней с тобой каюте, а весь чёртов пароход, как уличная псина блохами, переполнен вашими общими знакомыми. Но когда наоборот, волей безжалостной тёти Агаты вас отрывают от общества и привычной компании, на всех восьми чёртовых палубах не обнаружится даже завалящий кузен секретарши бывшего жениха вашей троюродной сестры. Разочарованный отсутствием компании, я утешал себя тем, что непременно познакомлюсь с кем-нибудь за обедом. Но, забегая вперёд, скажу, что меня ожидало полное крушение надежд. За капитанским столом только я и капитан попадали в возрастную категорию младше семидесяти. В свою каюту я вернулся осипшим и безрадостным: сосед по столу был не только говорливым, не в меру любопытным и глухим, он оказался ещё и бывшим судьёй. 

― Душа моя мрачна, Дживс, ― сообщил я, войдя в каюту и бессильно заваливаясь на кушетку. [12]

― Печально слышать, сэр.

― Меня ждут месяцы тоски, одиночества и уныния.

― Могу ли я что-нибудь сделать для вас, сэр?

Я покачал головой.

― Нет, Дживс. Даже твой гений бессилен перед заговором обстоятельств.

― Нет тьмы более совершенной, чем тьма предрассветная. Не желаете виски с содовой, сэр?

― Вряд ли это развеет мою печаль. Лей побольше.

― Сэр, я вынужден просить прощения за неисполнительность.

Я едва не поперхнулся напитком.

― Ты, Дживс?

― Да, сэр.

― Не надраил швартовы и не отдал шпангоуты?

― Моя вина в том, что я не успел заехать в Мюзик-Холл. Пришлось взять ваш сценический костюм с собою, сэр.

― Вот как? ― я внезапно повеселел. ― Однако, Дживс, это даже чудесно. Не думаю, что Китикэта потеря убьёт, зато я смогу репетировать. Полагаю, к этому платью подойдёт куча ролей. Не вини себя.

― Как скажете, сэр.

― Знаешь, я могу сыграть Гестию, а ты будешь всеми остальными. Вот увидишь, как Гестия я дам Гасси сто очков вперёд.

― Не сомневаюсь, сэр.

― Кстати, раз мы заговорили о Шекспире.

Дживс слегка приподнял бровь.

― Когда исполненный бесстрастно-скорбной думой, в краю печали, в сумрачной тиши я бродил по палубам, мне пришло в голову, что даже жизнь королевы фей не лишена изнанки. [13]

― Вот как, сэр?

― Поверь мне, Дживс, но это так.

― Печально слышать, сэр.

― Знаешь, Дживс, я пришёл к выводу, что Оберон ею ― как это? ― манипулирует.

― Неужели, сэр?

― Вот именно, Дживс. Оберон, умный парень, но больно уж хитрый, подстроил так, что бедная Титания влипла в нелепейшее положение, а в итоге всё вышло так, как было выгодно ему.

― Неужели, сэр? 

― Да, Дживс. И не повторяй это своё «неужелисэр». Сейчас ты повторил его два раза подряд.

― Прошу прощения, сэр.

― Так вот. Я рад, что я не Титания и мной невозможно манипулировать.

― Приятно это слышать, сэр.

― Подумать только, что было бы, родись я королевой фей! Я стал бы игрушкой в руках этого коварного типа, моего мужа!

Дживс кашлянул, как пастушья собака на дальнем склоне, поперхнувшаяся костью.

― Ты хочешь что-то сказать, Дживс?

― Если позволите, сэр. 

― Валяй.

― У меня составилось впечатление, что Оберон, хотя и не будучи рыцарски щепетилен в средствах, не стал бы подвергать Титанию реальной опасности или действительно тяжёлым унижениям.

― Ты в этом уверен, Дживс?

― Совершенно уверен, сэр. У меня нет ни малейшего сомнения, что Оберон испытывает к супруге самые тёплые чувства и прочную привязанность.

― Пожалуй. Я привык полагаться на твои мозги. Наверное, ты прав.

― Благодарю вас, сэр.

Дживс унёс пустой стакан и занялся моими галстуками. Я сел за инструмент, начал было наигрывать «Сорок восемь рыжих мореходов», [14] как вдруг спустя какое-то время заметил, что Дживс стоит напротив и очень пристально на меня смотрит. 

― Ты что-то хочешь сказать?

― Да, сэр.

― Так не сдерживайся, старина, реки.

― Вы начинали играть «Сорок восемь рыжих мореходов», сэр.

― Ну да. С ними что-то не так?

Дживс слегка приподнял бровь.

― Но вскоре вы перешли на Реквием ре минор Моцарта, Dies irae.

― Я не заметил. Неужели?

― Именно так. Вас что-то гнетёт, сэр?

Я посмотрел на свои руки. Не припомню, чтобы прежде они позволяли себе подобные выходки. Подумать только, играть не то, что решил молодой хозяин, а то, что взбрело им в голову. Хотя, если подумать, голова у нас общая.

― Сэр? ― повторил Дживс.

― Понимаешь… я шлялся по палубам, пялился на море. Ну, знаешь… Шепча про вечность, спит оно у шхер и всё такое. [15]

― Боюсь, всё ещё не понимаю, сэр.

― Я подумал, вдруг в словах тёти Агаты что-то есть?

― Простите, сэр?

― Возможно, что-то со мной не так?

― Я так не думаю, сэр.

― Мне нравятся странные вещи, Дживс. Например, это платье. Джентльмену не должно нравиться наряжаться в платья, Дживс?

― Не могу согласиться. Искра эксцентричности ― то, что всегда отличало истинного английского джентльмена, сэр.

Я покачал головой.

― И всё равно, Дживс, я склоняюсь к мысли, что моя ужасная тётя права. Я безнадёжен. Мне не суждено жениться. 

― Вас это расстраивает, сэр?

― После случившегося мысль о женитьбе вызывает во мне депривацию. 

― Возможно, вы имеете в виду депрессию, сэр.

― Точно.

― В таком случае, я не вижу повода для расстройства, сэр.

― А я вижу! Потому что правда в словах ужасной родственницы вопиёт! Я безнадёжен, Дживс!

― Действительно, сэр. 

― Что ты хочешь этим сказать, Дживс?

― Ничего, сэр.

― И всё-таки, ты сказал: действительно, сэр. Значит, ты тоже думаешь, что я безнадёжен?

― Как вам угодно, сэр. 

― Ты увиливаешь от ответа!

― Вовсе нет, сэр. 

― Скажи прямо: я и правда, как думает тётя Агата, этот самый чёртов уранист?

― Я бы рекомендовал другой термин, сэр: убеждённый холостяк.

― Вздор! От перемены мест слагаемых что-то не меняется. Или не что-то, не важно. Важно знать: тот ли я Вустер, по которому плачут каменоломни? 

― Есть только один способ узнать, сэр. 

― Что ты предлагаешь, Дживс?

― Эксперимент, сэр. 

― Эксперимент? Как те, что проводил наш учитель на уроках физики? Вряд ли это поможет. Жаль тебя расстраивать, но, похоже, вскормленный рыбой мозг тебе изменил. 

― Я имел в виду эксперимент в более широком смысле слова, сэр. В вашем конкретном случае ― попытку взаимодействия с индивидуумом своего пола.

― Ты полагаешь?.. А что, неплохая идея. Но я же не могу выйти на верхнюю палубу и к удивлению прогуливающейся публики броситься не шею первому попавшемуся мужчине? Меня тут же вышвырнут за борт на съедение медузам! 

― Разумное замечание, сэр, ― Дживс кашлянул. 

― У тебя есть решение? ― встрепенулся я, узнав этот обнадёживающий звук.

― Я посоветовал бы при проведении эксперимента соблюсти три условия, сэр. 

― Конечно, важных чего-то там должно быть всегда три, это ясно. Триединство отца, сына и…

― Простите, что прерываю, сэр. Но, согласно церковным канонам, ни отец, ни сын, ни тем более дух святой не одобрили бы того, что я намереваюсь предложить.

― А. Да. 

― Условия таковы: проведение эксперимента требует отсутствия посторонних. Только вы, сэр, и ваш партнёр.

― Ага. Раз. 

― Ваш избранник тоже должен быть убеждённый холостяк. 

― Два. 

― И главное: вы должны всецело доверять своему партнёру. 

― Три. Ей-богу, Дживс! Проще было какому-нибудь свинопасу выполнить три условия, которые так падки раздавать короли: дескать, разбей армию, убей дракона, срази великана. Или сперва разбей великана, потом срази дракона? Не помнишь?

― Полагаю, последовательность непринципиальна, сэр.

― Наверное, ты прав. Так вот, бедняга свинопас вынужден из кожи лезть, чтобы соблюсти эти дурацкие три условия, которые намного, заметь, легче того неподъёмного списка, который ты только что огласил. 

― Как скажете, сэр.

― Сам посуди! Приватность я ещё как-нибудь смогу обеспечить. Но все мои приятели либо женаты, либо спят и видят, как жениться на какой-нибудь знакомой девице! Разве что Рокки Тодд в своём глухом углу на Лонг-Айленде мог бы подойти под описание. Во всяком случае, я ничего не знаю о его увлечении слабым полом. Хотя, о его увлечении сильным полом мне тоже ничего не известно. Но в этом нет никакой разницы, так как я не готов мириться с его негуманоидной ― кажется, я правильно сказал? 

― Негуманной, сэр. 

― Спасибо, Дживс. Негуманной привычкой ходить до обеда в халате.

― Трудно не согласиться с вами, сэр.

― Самое главное, раз уж тут заговорили каменоломни: где я, во имя всей мебели короля Артура, найду такого парня, чтобы довериться ему, как ты в своей поэтической манере выразился, всецело? Без всецелости довериться ещё куда ни шло. Я готов, понадеявшись на благородство ближнего, очаровать для него девушку, украсть ценную безделушку ― словом, как-нибудь некритично пожертвовать собой. Но пепел каменоломен стучит в сердце молодого хозяина. [16]

― Как скажете, сэр. 

― Мне жаль становиться помехой твоему естествоиспытательному…

― Вы хотели сказать: естествоиспытательскому, сэр?

― Точно! Естествоиспытательскому экспромту, но эксперимента не будет. Из всего, казалось бы, безграничного количества парней, которые наводняют этот лучший из миров ― сколько их? Миллионы? Тысячи? Какая-то большая цифра. Так вот, ни на кого из них, неважно сколько идиллических минут или лет мы провели бок о бок в яслях, Итоне, Оксфорде или «Трутнях», ни на кого я не мог бы положиться всецело, если речь заходит о тяжёлом ручном труде в отрыве от утренней чашки чая. Надеюсь, ты понимаешь меня, Дживс. 

― Очень хорошо понимаю, сэр. 

― Пусть Бертрам не самая глубокая тарелка в сервизе, но дотумкать, что не всем стоит делиться с приятелями, этот Вустер может. Всецело доверять я могу лишь тебе, старина. 

― В самом деле, сэр, ― Дживс бесшумно опустил крышку пианино.

Я почесал переносицу.

― Погоди, что ты сказал?

― Я сказал: «В самом деле, сэр». 

― Нет-нет, погоди, а что я сказал перед этим?

― Вы сказали, что можете всецело доверять мне, и это действительно так, сэр.

― Дай моей мысли догнать твою. Дживс, не хочешь ли ты… 

Дживс смотрел на меня уверенно и спокойно, впрочем, как и всегда.

― Старина, ведь ты не женат?

― Без сомнения, нет, сэр.

― И… э… не рвёшься с привязи, как буйный конь, почуяв кобылицу?

― Надеюсь, что нет, сэр. 

― Моя метафора – если это была метафора – имела в виду, не задумываешься ли ты, старина, о том, чтобы когда-нибудь привести в своё стойло молодую миссис?

― Уверяю вас, сэр, не задумываюсь. 

― Ох ты ж!

― Действительно, сэр. 

― Выходит, все три условия!

― Выходит, что так, сэр.

― И, Дживс, ты не возражаешь?

― Нисколько, сэр. 

― Но, Дживс! Я не могу тобой рисковать! Слышен звон кандальный, динь-бом, динь-бом и всё такое!

― Я постараюсь свести риск к минимуму, сэр, ― и с этими словами Дживс подплыл к иллюминатору, чтобы закрыть шторы, оставив ни с чем беспардонных китов и любознательных чаек, на случай, если таковые там околачивались.

Затем он промерцал к двери и проверил, надёжно ли заперт замок.

Тут только до меня дошло, что отсчёт пошёл, в смысле, эксперимент начался.

― Эээ… а ты разве не будешь проявлять инициативу? ― спросил я у Дживса, благополучно отмерцавшего обратно и застывшего на почтительном расстоянии.

― Нет, сэр.

― Чтобы не искажать ход экспермента?

― Совершенно верно, сэр.

Я сделал шаг в сторону Дживса и тут же отступил обратно.

― Я что-то волнуюсь, Дживс.

― Я тоже, сэр.

― Ты, Дживс? Не может быть. Ты образчик спокойствия, над бурей поднятый маяк, не меркнущий во мраке и тумане. [17] Кстати, не мог бы ты принести виски с содовой?

― С радостью, сэр.

― И себе тоже.

― Благодарю, сэр.

Пока Дживс смешивал напитки, я подошёл к фортепиано и бездумно забренчал одним пальцем что-то лирическое.

― Прошу вас, сэр.

― Спасибо.

Я сделал глоток, но легче не стало.

― Знаешь, Дживс, возможно я уже стар для всего этого?

― Не думаю. Вам двадцать восемь лет, сэр.

Я сделал ещё глоток.

― Понимаешь, я никогда не занимался ничем таким, о чём пишут в порнографических романах. В Итоне и Оксфорде мы с ребятами порой протягивали друг другу руку дружбы, и это всё.

― Англия может гордиться товарищеской взаимовыручкой, которая куётся в стенах её лучших учебных заведений, сэр.

― Вот именно, ― я проглотил остаток виски. ― А целовался я только с девушками. И больше с ними у меня ничего не было.

― В полном соответствии с Кодексом Вустеров, сэр.

― Отлично, что ты меня понимаешь. И как насчёт выключить свет? А то, видишь ли, ты такой представительный. К тебе страшно подступиться.

― Менее всего мне хочется вызывать у вас чувство страха, сэр, ― он щёлкнул выключателем, и стало темно, как в самой глубокой каменоломне.

― Так мы только переломаем себе шеи. Это была плохая идея, Дживс. У тебя случайно нет хороших?

― Я приготовил наши пижамы, сэр. Полагаю, в пижаме под одеялом и с выключенным светом моя представительность будет менее заметна.

Он снова щёлкнул выключателем, проплыл в спальню, занавесил иллюминаторы, в обычной своей манере феи-крёстной приготовил постель, взбил подушки, убрал снятую мной одежду в шкаф и уплыл в своё логово, чтобы через минуту вернуться облачённым в тёмно-синюю уютную пижаму. Я лицезрел Дживса в таком виде много раз, когда случалось его будить среди ночи. Нет, волнение, от которого меня аж потряхивало, относилось не к пижаме, а к самому эксперименту. 

Увидев, что я уже под одеялом, Дживс потушил свет и бесшумно лёг на противоположную сторону кровати.

― И теперь нужно как-то эээ… взаимодействовать? ― на всякий случай спросил я.

― Конечно, сэр.

― Хорошо.

В темноте под одеялом и без чёрного костюма-тройки Дживс казался немного доступнее. Я протянул руку и боязливо коснулся его плеча. Молния не прорезала тьму, не поразила святотатца. Осторожно я придвинулся ближе. Это было странно. Волнение превратилось в возбуждение. Внезапно остро захотелось взобраться на него сверху и потереться, но остановил страх, что Дживсу это не понравится. Я понял, что боюсь запороть чёртов эксперимент. Тогда я просто прижался к его боку ― Дживс лежал на спине ― и расслабился, пытаясь почувствовать его дыхание. Цель оказалась недостижима, расслабился я очень ненадолго и очень смутился, поняв, что некая моя часть весьма откровенно упирается в бедро моего камердинера. И тут я явственно услышал вдох, а за ним выдох и так далее, звучащие так, словно Дживс перед этим пытался научиться нырять.

― Кажется, я нравлюсь вам, сэр, ― прошептал он хрипло.

Он повернулся ко мне, и я ощутил, что это взаимно.

― Дживс, это взаимно, ― сообщил я, не узнавая собственный голос. 

Зрение свыклось с темнотой, и я поразился тому, каким голодным и чёрным сделался его взгляд. Озарение блеснуло было у меня в мозгу, но тут же вытеснилось чем-то более насущным. Не поняв как, я оказался сверху, а рука по школьной привычке забралась под резинку чужих штанов. Дживс задышал так шумно, руки его, которых я прежде не замечал, смяли мне плечи, метнулись выше и обхватили виски. Он подался навстречу, и я почувствовал на губах жар. Его рот был в каком-то сантиметре, но губы не накрывали мои. Это было нечестно, я возмущённо застонал. Вдруг меня осенило, что можно действовать самому. И я принялся действовать, и это был лучший в моей жизни поцелуй. И да, Дживс, хотя и не заканчивал Итон, протянул Бертраму руку помощи. И этот самый Бертрам вбивался в эту руку, словно дятел в дерево, пока искры не посыпались из глаз, в мозгу не взорвались фейерверки, а Дживс не простонал: «Сэр» и не забился в руке вашего покорного.

 

― Дживс, ―прошептал я, спустя много времени, ― у меня нет слов.

― Да, сэр.

Он молча соскользнул с кровати и куда-то умерцал, послышались звуки льющейся воды. Вскоре он материализовался в полном камердинерском облачении.

― Сэр, приготовить вам ванну?

― Да, пожалуйста. 

И тут, помните, вашему п. с. блеснуло озарение, но у в. п. с. нашлись более насущные заботы, нежели ему внимать? Так вот, озарение внезапно вернулось и озарило, что называется, по полной.

― Дживс! ― позвал я голосом человека постигшего непостижимое и так и не оправившегося. 

― Сэр?

― Дживс, ты ведь этого хотел! 

Он застыл в дверном проёме со сложенным полотенцем в руках.

― Да, сэр.

― О, Дживс! Как ты мог?! Ты всё это подстроил?

Он чуть заметно наклонил голову.

― Да, сэр.

― Всё просчитал до малейшей детали? 

― Не всё, сэр. Моё вмешательство состояло только в том, о чём вы и так уже осведомлены. Зная, что ваши кузены не смогут устоять перед шалостью, я снабдил их дымовыми шашками.

― И всё? ― поражённо переспросил я.

― Всё, сэр.

― Но как? Я имею в виду, как мышь родила гору?

― Я принял во внимание психологию индивидуума, сэр.

― С этого места поподробнее! ― потребовал я.

― Я давно уже обратил внимание, сэр, что вы не слишком влекомы к прелестям прекрасного пола. И даже, когда декларируете намерение жениться, как в случае с мисс Робертой Уикем, вами движет восхищение внешними данными, а также симпатия к человеческим качествам, но не сексуальное притяжение.

― Эмм… ― протянул я. ― Ну, допустим.

― Логично было предположить, что, строго следуя своему кодексу чести, вы не имели сексуальных контактов с женским полом. И напротив, будучи выпускником таких учебных заведений как Итон и Оксфорд, имели контакты с мужским.

― Это не секс! Мы всего лишь трогали друг друга в определённых местах! ― возмутился я.

― Разумеется, сэр.

― Продолжай.

― Я подумал, что для осознания своей сексуальной идентичности вам требуется толчок.

― Толчок в образе беснующейся тёти Агаты, обзывающей Бертрама патикусом? Мне даже пришлось заглянуть в словарь.

― Мои соболезнования, сэр.

― Не переводи тему!

― Не буду, сэр. План возник, когда я узнал о намерении миссис Грегсон пообедать у нас в то самое время, когда вы должны были играть королеву фей. Я предположил, что в случае начавшейся паники у вас не будет возможности переодеться, а волнение вытеснит из памяти сведения о визите родственницы. Кроме того, я приложил все усилия, чтобы она задержалась подольше. 

― Не говори, что ты приготовил её любимый бифштекс с кровью.

― Так и было, сэр.

― Ты манипулятор, Дживс.

― Ваши слова меня больно ранят, сэр.

― Прости, Дживс. Так что было дальше?

― Не дальше, а прежде, сэр. Сразу же после того, как вы ушли, я спустился к привратнику и за незначительную сумму выкупил у него дымовые шашки, которые он неделей раньше конфисковал у бойкого отрока, пытавшегося поджечь их в парадной. Затем мне оставалось только поинтересоваться у ваших кузенов, не они ли случайно оставили их в прихожей.

― Ловко!

― Благодарю вас, сэр.

― Но молодой хозяин получил моральную травму от встречи с полицейским. Как ты это объяснишь, Дживс?

― Мне очень жаль, сэр, что встреча с полицейским вас травмировала. Я уповаю на то, что ваша жизнерадостная натура возобладает и душевная рана затянется.

― Можешь считать, она уже затянулась.

― Счастлив это слышать, сэр.

― Однако! Как ты умудрился подстроить так, чтобы коп оказался в нужное время в нужном месте? Он твой кузен? Или ты подмазал его бифштексом с кровью?

― Нет, сэр. Ваше столкновение со служителем порядка не входило в мои планы. Его бы и не произошло, не случись с вашей причёской и макияжем досадный беспорядок.

― То есть, если бы не сползший парик и не радуга на физиономии, я бы беспрепятственно доковылял до квартиры?

― Совершенно верно, сэр.

― А ужасная незнакомка с братьями ― твоих рук дело?

― Тоже нет, сэр. Объявление о вашей помолвке с мисс Килбригид стало для меня не меньшим сюрпризом, чем для вас. Тем не менее, я ждал, что миссис Грегсон предпримет какие-либо шаги.

― И заранее заказал билеты на рейс?

― Совершенно верно, сэр.

Я покачал головой.

― Молодого господина пинали. Ногами, Дживс.

― Мне очень жаль, сэр. Хотите, я осмотрю ваши раны?

― Попозже. Когда наполнишь ванну.

― Надеюсь, они не причиняют вам страдания?

― Большей частью душевные, Дживс.

― Но ваша жизнерадостная натура…

― Да-да, я помню: возобладает и затянется.

― Совершенно верно, сэр.

― Однако, Дживс!

― Сэр?

― Ты не прослеживаешь параллель с историей Титании и Оберона?

― Сэр?

― Ты вертел мною, как Оберон Титанией, разве нет? Ты не согласен?

― Категорически не согласен, сэр. Я только немного влиял на обстоятельства, в то время как он с помощью магических манипуляций воздействовал на саму Титанию.

― В смысле, ты не принуждал меня обманом влюбляться в парня с ослиной головой?

― Именно, сэр.

― Всего лишь привёл к водопою?

― Сэр?

― Я хочу сказать: можно привести лошадь к водопою, но нельзя заставить её в тебя влюбиться.

― Вот именно, сэр. 

Я глубоко задумался.

― Дживс!

― Да, сэр?

― Меня по-прежнему не покидает ощущение параллели.

― Да, сэр?

― То, что ты говорил про Оберона. Мне почему-то кажется, что ты имел в виду себя. Вот это, про тёплые чувства и прочную привязанность. Я прав?

― Да, сэр.

Я подскочил с постели.

― Не шутишь?! Прочные чувства и тёплая привязанность к Бертраму?!

― Да, сэр.

― Но… Но…

― Да, сэр?

― Ты заявил, что Оберон не стал бы подвергать Титанию тяжёлой опасности или действительно реальным унижениям. Но вспомни, как ты врезал Бертраму по кумполу молотком для гонга, когда тёте Далии вздумалось инсценировать кражу картины с голой мамашей Спода!

― Сожалею. Но это было необходимо при сложившихся обстоятельствах. Кроме того, я соизмерял силу удара и ни за что бы не причинил ущерба вашему здоровью, сэр.

― Похоже, у тебя богатый опыт обращения с молотками для гонга, Дживс, ― саркастически заметил я. ― Меня это немного смущает. Не скажешь ли, как именно ты выбил из Анатоля рецепт Timbale de ris de veau Toulousaine? Молотком для гонга, клюшкой для гольфа или резиновой дубинкой?

Дживс оскорблённо задрал подбородок.

― Сэр!

― Может, шантаж, грабёж, шпионаж?

― Я заказал из Франции поваренную книгу, сэр, ― сухо ответил он и отвернулся.

― А что, так можно было?

― Да, сэр, ― ответил он ещё суше.

Я вспомнил божественный вкус упомянутого Timbale de ris de veau Toulousaine и преисполнился угрызениями.

― Дживс, я помню божественный вкус Timbale de ris de veau Toulousaine.

― В самом деле, сэр? ― судя по тону, Дживс ничуть не смягчился. ― Возможно, мсье Анатолю это бы польстило.

― О, нет, Дживс. Я говорю о том Timbale de ris de veau Toulousaine, что приготовил мне ты.

― В самом деле? ― Дживс значительно потеплел. ― Благодарю вас, сэр.

― Ты когда-нибудь вновь… ― мой голос предательски дрогнул, ― воссоздашь сей шедевр для молодого господина?

― С удовольствием, сэр.

― О, Дживс! ― просиял я, но, вспомнив, что не все внутриполитические вопросы до сих пор урегулированы, остудил восторг. 

― А что ты скажешь по поводу тяжёлых унижений? Я имею в виду свою сомнительную славу потенциального клиента дурдома, возникшую не без твоего деятельного участия.

― Я упоминал, сэр, об искре эксцентричности, которая придаёт уникальный шарм лучшим представителям британской аристократии.

― Упоминал, Дживс. Хочешь сказать, это она?

― Именно, сэр.

Я задумчиво кивнул и скользнул обратно под одеяло.

― Это всё, сэр? Я хотел бы приготовить вам ванну.

― Да-да, иди. Мне нужно время, чтобы переварить и вынести справедливый вердикт.

― Очень хорошо, сэр.

Он уплыл, и я услышал бодрящий звук вырывающейся из кранов воды. Скатившись с постели, я подошёл к инструменту, жахнул парочку бравурных аккордов и заиграл «Сорок восемь рыжих мореходов». Когда я закончил петь, Дживс стоял напротив и весь сочился довольством, словно лягушка, провозгласившая себя императором. 

― Ванна ждёт, сэр. Вы уже вынесли вердикт?

― Да, ― воскликнул я. ― Ты гений, Дживс!

**Примечания:**

[1] Джон Китс, «Прекрасное пленяет навсегда», в переводе Бориса Пастернака.

[2] «Сон в летнюю ночь» Уильяма Шекспира в переводе Михаила Лозинского. Все имена, относящиеся к пьесе, например, Моток, взяты из этого перевода.

[3] Берти слегка перефразировал цитату из поэмы Александра Поупа «Элоиза Абеляру», я пользовалась переводом Д. Веденяпина.

[4] Откровение Иоанна 8:6.

[5] Сэр Генри Ирвинг (1838-1905), английский трагик.

[6] Veal sweetbreads in a noodle pastry case served with an Allemande sauce (a thickened mushroom veloute) and garnished with truffles. Любимая Берти съедобная штука из телячьих желёз в тесте с густым белым грибным соусом и трюфелями.  
Вот что-то похожее на русском (за идентичность рецепта и съедобность не ручаюсь):  
https://www.kulina.ru/articles/national/french/zhelezy/

[7] У Вудхауза Берти любит обращаться к стихотворению Роберта Браунинга под названием «Песенка Пиппы», это отрывок из пьесы «Пиппа проходит мимо». 

The year 's at the spring,  
And day 's at the morn;  
Morning 's at seven;  
The hill-side 's dew-pearl'd;  
The lark 's on the wing;  
The snail 's on the thorn;  
God 's in His heaven—  
All 's right with the world!

Подстрочник:

Год на весне,  
День на утре,  
Утро на семи,  
Склон холма в жемчужной росе,  
Жаворонок в полёте,  
Улитка на колючке,  
Бог на небесах,  
С миром полный порядок.

Мой перевод:

У года весна,  
А утро у дня,  
Восемь у утра,  
Сияет роса,  
Пичужка летит,  
Улитка ползёт,  
Боженька нА небе,  
Всё хорошо.

[8] Славься, Цезарь, идущие на смерть приветствуют тебя (лат.) 

[9] Даниил 6:22.

[10] Атака лёгкой бригады (англ. The Charge of the Light Brigade) — героическая, но катастрофическая по последствиям атака британской кавалерии под командованием лорда Кардигана на позиции русской армии во время Балаклавского сражения 25 октября 1854 года в ходе Крымской войны. Она вошла в историю также благодаря стихотворению Альфреда Теннисона «Атака лёгкой бригады».

https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%90%D1%82%D0%B0%D0%BA%D0%B0_%D0%BB%D1%91%D0%B3%D0%BA%D0%BE%D0%B9_%D0%B1%D1%80%D0%B8%D0%B3%D0%B0%D0%B4%D1%8B

[11] Джон Мильтон, «Потерянный Рай», перевод Аркадия Штейнберга.

[12] Джордж Гордон Байрон, «Душа моя мрачна», перевод М. Ю. Лермонтова.

[13] Снова цитата из «Элоизы Абеляру».

[14] Вообще-то, их сорок семь ("Forty-Seven Ginger-Headed Sailors"), но мне показалось, что сохранить в строке исходный стихотворный размер важнее, чем точное количество моряков. 

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gXr4N51RsHA

[15] Джон Китс, «Море», перевод Бориса Пастернака.

[16] Берти не к месту перефразирует цитату из книги «Легенда об Уленшпигеле» Шарля Де Костера: «пепел Клааса стучит в моё сердце».

[17] Цитата из Сонета 116 Уильяма Шекспира в переводе Самуила Маршака.

Let me not to the marriage of true minds  
Admit impediments; love is not love  
Which alters when it alteration finds,  
Or bends with the remover to remove.  
О no, it is an ever-fixed mark  
That looks on tempests and is never shaken;  
It is the star to every wand'ring bark,  
Whose worth's unknown, although his heighth be taken.  
Love's not Time's fool, though rosy lips and cheeks  
Within his bending sickle's compass come;  
Love alters not with his brief hours and weeks,  
But bears it out even to the edge of doom.  
If this be error and upon me proved,  
I never writ, nor no man ever loved.


End file.
